A New Beginning
by Lina Marie
Summary: The Autobots have scattered, hiding from the very government that once sheltered them. Ratchet has been seperated from the others, fighting to survive when he comes across an injured femme. Could she be the answer to the new threat? Will he let her go when the time comes? Will he realize the way he feels about her before its too late? It is time for a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes with a gasp as I clutched at my chest, my body jumping into a sitting position so I could look around. As far as the eye could see were barren desert and rocky outcroppings, a gentle wind stirring up the sand as it blew through and the sun blinding me.

"Where in the bloody hell am I?" I muttered to myself as I looked for any sign of life, absently rubbing my chest as I got to my feet with a delicate grunt.

"The void." A booming voice answered after a few moments of silence, a squeak leaving me as I jumped and spun around only to see no one around me.

"Where are you?" I yell out as I start walking towards the sharp rocks around me, trying to find whoever was speaking by peeking under and through the rocks.

"I cannot be seen, child, only felt." The voice boomed humorously as I blushed in embarrassment, dusting myself off then covering my eyes when the sun got brighter and shadowed everything else.

"What is this void I am in?" I said as the wind picked up before calming once again, a shiver going down my spine as I finally fully registered the second presence drifting around me.

"In…human terms, the void is the place between life and death." The voice said with an almost bashful tone in its depths, my eyes widening as the memories of what happened to me returned.

"I am dead…." I whispered as the car crash that took my life replayed in my vision soundlessly, my whole body tensing as I watched a piece of shrapnel pierce my chest after my head slammed against the steering wheel.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, I am dead!" I yelled out as I clutched at my chest and dropped to my knees, my chest heaving as I started to hyperventilate while my body shook from the shock.

"Calm down, child, let me explain." The voice rang through the area with a hesitant tone of worry in it, my fingers yanking through my tangled hair as I stood and started pacing.

"Calm down? Calm down? Why in the bloody hell would I calm down? I am **dead** for Christ's sake! I have good reason to be freaking out! Let me fucking freak out!" I yelled as I glared at the sun that I assumed he was being, my fingers running through my hair as I struggled to calm down and think.

"Calm down now!" the voice barked out impatiently as the ground beneath me shook violently, all my movements freezing as I fell on my behind and prayed he didn't lash out. After a few moments everything around me stilled once again, the atmosphere becoming slowly calm as the…god?...calmed down.

"Now, if you will let me explain?" the now calm voice said after a few minutes of awkward silence, my body tensing before I took deep relaxing breaths to calm my body and mind.

"Of course." I murmured humbly as I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them to me as I lowered my gaze in submission.

"You are dead as of a few minutes ago. Your human medics have arrived but they could not revive you. I am here to give you a choice: continue to your version of an afterlife, or become a part of my cause in my world." The voice murmured gently as the sun dimmed and the landscape came to life, my eyes widening as scenes from my life played on the rocked like projections. I stood as my eighteenth birthday party played directly in front of me, the last night I saw my parents and my three little brothers. The car crash that took their lives started playing instead, my feet immediately stepping back as I shook my head and covered my mouth.

"Why…?" I whispered as I covered my eyes and turned away from the scene, my shoulders shaking as I tried to hold back my sobs I never let loose since the funeral. The scenes stopped and blackness surrounded me moments later, my eyes opening as my hands dropped to my sides lifelessly.

"To show you that there is nothing left for you in that world. I am giving you a chance to start a new life, to make a difference for a whole race…to save lives." The voice said as a bluish-white ball of energy appeared in front of me, illuminating the area around it including me with a soft light. My fingers subconsciously started braiding my hair as I became nervous, my teeth gnawing on my bottom lip while I stared at the orb of light hesitantly.

"Why me?" I asked simply as I put my head in my hands in hopelessness, a warm feeling wrapping around me as the orb moved closer to me.

"I see potential in you, a potential to save lives…a potential to change worlds, all for the better. You have the opportunity to be a hero, the find love and to have a family again. All you have to do is let go of your old life and trust me." The ball brightened slightly as it spoke softly to me from a few inches away, my eyes following it as it circled around me and stopped in front of my face.

"What is the catch?" I whispered as my hand twitched with the need to touch it, a soft chuckle sounding while it moved out of my reach as if it knew my thoughts.

"You save my kind from destruction, I give you a better life." The god said as the area around me started to brighten, my eyebrows rising in disbelief as I realized I was actually doing this.

"Wait, what is your name?" I said loudly as the wind started picking up around me violently, the area getting too bright for me to comfortably keep my eyes open.

"Primus, you may call me Primus." Was the last thing I heard before my feet left the ground, a scream leaving me as my hair whipped around me and my body was flipped in circles. A loud buzzing noise rang in my ears as my eyes squeezed shut, the noise popping as I became unconscious….

A/N: Welcome to my new story, I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me your thoughts. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

: Systems: Rebooting:

: Weapons Status: Online:

: Radar: Online:

: Energon Levels: 100%:

: Damage Check: None Found:

: Processor: Running at Full Capacity:

I jolted into a sitting position with a terrified gasp, yelping in pain when I banged my head against whatever was above me.

"Owe, shit buckets." I murmured in my soft British accent, my hand rising to my head to shift through my hair and find the bump I knew was there. Only there was no hair on my head. And when my hand met my head I felt **and** heard a clanging sound. Although I was afraid to I opened my eyes hesitantly, narrowing them when I realized it was too dark to see my own hands in front of me.

"Well bloody hell." I whispered as I cautiously felt around me for some kind of light, noticing I was in some kind of metal box and that there wasn't many buttons or switches.

"Over here mechs!" I heard from somewhere outside of whatever I was laying inside, a frown coming to my face as a spurt of nervousness shot through me at the sound.

: Radar: 3 Enemy Signals: Incoming:

: Approximate Arrival Time: 5 Minutes:

"Holy bollocks!" I yelped out when the words popped into my vision in bright red letters, a wince crossing my face when I banged my head against something again.

_**~You need to leave that place now, my child. Those mechs will not be kind when they find you. ~ **_I heard the voice of…Primus?...ringing through my head softly, my eyes widening when I realized mechs were male and I was a lone female.

"How do I get out?" I said quietly as I started to panic at the thought of what might happen, my movements becoming frantic as I struggled to find the exit button..

_**~Calm down, I will assist you. Once you get out, do not hide and do not fight, just run. ~**_ Primus whispered somewhat anxiously as I heard a clicking sound, bright light pouring into the box from the hole the appeared above me.

"Bloody hell." I whispered as I pulled myself out of the box with shaky limbs, tumbling head over heels onto the ground within a few moments. Shaking myself mentally I stood and started to take off running, hearing a yell as I disappeared into the forest causing me to push myself fast. Moments later I heard the footsteps of my pursuers follow me, the tree I was just passing blowing into splinters as a gunshot rang out.

"Oh my God." I whimpered as my survival instincts pushed me to keep running away, an alert popping up in my vision that in incoming missile was too close to run from.

"Damn it all!" I screamed out as the ground disappeared beneath me and my body went flying, a gasp forcing itself from me as my back collided with an unmoving mountain wall a moment later. My head rang as it snapped back and bashed against the wall roughly, a searing pain moving down my back and causing my legs to give out on me abruptly.

: Systems: Running Damage Check:

: Wings: Sustained Considerable Damage:

: Helm: Fractured:

: Spinal Struts: Out of Alignment:

A scream tore from my throat at the agony now coursing through me, my back seeming to have been injured as waves of pain originated from it.

_**~Calm child, just breath, you need to- ~**_

"Do **not** tell me to calm down! And do not tell me what I need to do!" I screeched out as I arched my back to instinctually rid myself of the pain I felt, a new wave of agony sweeping through me at the position I put myself in unconsciously.

"Do **not** touch her!" I heard a deep voice yell out before metal was screeching against metal, my eyes struggling to focus on whatever was happening in front of me. Flashes of a lime green color was apparent in my blurred vision, my arms giving out from under me as the pain became too much. Moments later my world was enveloped in darkness as I blacked out.

(Ratchet's POV)

I huffed as I dropped the carcass of one of Lockdown's mechs with a grimace towards the gore, my optics immediately flicking around me to try and find the femme who they were chasing. She was crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the mountain that she was blown into, energon leaking from many points in her frame and pooling underneath her into the soft soil. My medical training kicked in and I ran towards her with my spark humming in worry at her condition, dropping on my knees next to her as I assessed the damage that she had sustained before going into emergency stasis. The femme had black armor covering every part of her except for her wings that were bent painfully, antennas rising from her helm that reminded Ratchet of the young Prime that was currently in hiding.

"Dear Primus femme." I whispered as my hand hovered over her form as I debated where I should start tending to her injuries, cursing under my breath as I brought my wrench out of subspace to start realigning her spinal struts.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)

I was floating in darkness for what felt like forever before I finally started to wake up, my eyes burning against the bright light that was currently shining above wherever I was. A moan left my mouth as I tried to shift away from whatever it was that was causing me a headache, a frown coming to my features as I realized that I couldn't move my torso...or my arms...or my legs...or my head.

"Bloody hell." I murmured as I felt the restraints that were keeping me tied to whatever I was laying on, a small reprieve coming to me as the light moved from above me after I started struggling.

"Calm down femme, I am trying to help you." a deep soothing voice said from somewhere to my left as my hearing finally returned, soft footsteps sounding before I felt someone's gaze traveling my body causing it to tingle.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I questioned as I tried to open my eyes only to hiss as I realized the light was still nearby, a soft chuckle heard before it disappeared completely and I could open my eyes somewhat.

"My name is Ratchet. I am a medic for the Autobot cause. As for where you are, well, let's just say we are away from human cities." the deep voice said as I turned my head to the left to sleepily gaze at my savior, wincing when I saw just how bright the damn man was as my eyes struggled to adjust.

"Holy bollocks." I whispered as I finally focused on him and saw that he was a lime colored robot, my wide eyes flicking to my own body to see that I was also a robot but black in color.

_**~I would have explained, but we had run out of time. When you are alone, I will answer all your questions.~**_ I heard Primus say in my head as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the table, breathing slowly as I attempted to calm my rising anger and think through my situation carefully.

"Damn you Primus." I whispered under my breath as my back muscles protested when I rotated my shoulders slightly, the medic...Ratchet turning towards me and frowning before he worked to release me from my restraints.

"I apologize. You are quite the fitful sleeper, I had to restrain you to ensure that you did not reopen the wounds I helped shut." he said quietly as he finished the last restraints that lay across my flat torso tightly, my eyes watching as a sad look came into his eyes as he finally stepped away from me.

"Why are you so sad?" I said with a tilted head as I sat up and slowly brought my legs to dangle over the side of the table, the medic's eyes flicking up to meet mine in surprise before he frowned and turned away.

"I am not sad." he said as he continued cleaning his tools and putting them away somewhere I couldn't see, my mouth open to protest before a shifting weight on my back grabbed my attention.

"Bloody hell." I whispered for what felt like the 100th time in the few minutes that I have been awake, my eyes zeroed in on the angelic wings that fluffed themselves before settling on my back.

"I made sure that they were completely healed before you woke, I know how you seekers like to fly." Ratchet said without even turning around to see what I was so amazed about, my eyebrow rising as he caught my attention once again with his somber tone in that deep voice.

"My name is Valkyrie." I said before I even realized that I had chosen a name for myself in this new life of mine, a frown coming to my features as I pondered if Primus was behind the thought.

"A fitting name." the medic said as I felt his gaze on me causing me to look up at him to meet it with my own, the sad look in his eyes again as he smiled softly at me and scanned my body for anymore injuries.

"Thank you." I murmured as I watched him immerse himself in his task of making sure I was fit, going to my back and moving my wings in different positions before he stopped in front of me again.

"You may leave." he said with another soft smile before he turned his back to me and tinkered with something, a frown on my face as I got off the table and steadied my wobbly legs as my wings flared out to balance me.

"What if I do not want to?" I said as I stumbled up to him and finally clutched onto the table that he was bent over, confusion apparent on his face as he turned to look at me with a thoughtful frown.

"You do not want to stay here with me, I am not the most ideal company." he muttered almost sarcastically before he turned away from me once again, tinkering with what looked like a giant tablet as he forced himself to focus on it.

"I **do** want to stay here because you **are** the company that I prefer." I murmured as I set a hand on his arm with a hesitant smile as I locked gazes with him, the medic frowning as he sighed and finally put the tools down to focus on me completely.

"Why?" he whispered hesitantly as he studied my eyes for what I assumed what any form of lying, my eyes softening as I smiled at him sweetly and caressed his arm with a finger.

"Everybody needs somebody." I said with a slightly tilted head as he sighed sharply and closed his eyes momentarily, opening them to stare into mine with a desperate pleading that no person should ever have.

(Ratchet's POV)

I allowed my emotions to enter my optics as I searched her gaze for something to ground me, her optics becoming soft as she tilted her head more and a sweet smile settled on her lip components. _There it is. _I finally found what I was unknowingly searching for ever since I got separated from my team: someone to tell me that it would be ok and to never give up hope that one day it would get better.

"Thank you Valkyrie." I whispered as I closed my optics and basked in her warm soothing presence she exuded, my unsettled spark finally settling at the feel of another so innocent and so kind. A soft hum left her in a soothing rhythm that made me feel relaxed and even a bit sleepy, my processor slowing down after all the months of stress and hopelessness that grinded it down.

"Sleep, my friend, you deserve it." her soft voice said as I opened my optics to stare into her pleading green ones, a subtle nod my only response as I moved onto the other berth and allowed her to lull me to sleep. As I closed my eyes I saw the betrayal we endured flashing in my processor silently, a wince crossing my face as Sideswipe was shot down and left behind as he let us escape. Then her humming entered my audios and for once I rested deeply and peacefully.


End file.
